


Where is my gift?

by wwjn_gyuhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Confession, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gyuhao, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwjn_gyuhao/pseuds/wwjn_gyuhao
Summary: The birthday video that Mingyu edited for Minghao's birthday last year is Hao's favorite gift. This made Minghao look forward to Mingyu's gift for him this year.But Mingyu told him that he does not have a gift yet. Pouty Minghao will find a way to get his gift from Gyu. Afterall, they are bestfriends.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 39





	Where is my gift?

Minghao never look forward to his birthday, he acknowledged all the surprises and greetings but deep down he is just feeling monotonous. Yes, it is nice to have a small cake with a wine to get drown into, and the free day to spend all to himself, or the extra kind members that would excuse him in the stupid game they play to know who is suppose to clean the dance practice room.

All of this are fine, but not until the Kim Mingyu himself made him a video greeting filmed inside a hotel, inside their room, with all his favorite things incorporated into the 50 seconds video which he even posted for all the carats to see.

Minghao is lying when he said to Mingyu that it was the most cringeworthy birthday gift that he ever received from anyone. Because it was definitely the best, the most romantic and heart fluttering gift that he received in his whole life.

Days before his birthday and he is doomed. Damn, he is hoping for a bigger surprise this year from his best friend. Pathetic, his insides are doing backflips from the nervousness and anticipation.

All the members are inside the practice room, Semicolon is a success but they still need to work harder. From the floor he can see how Mingyu entered the room with his super model aura looking like a Gucci model despite wearing just a simple black shirt and black sweatpants.

'I need to know his gift for me, I can't wait for five more days,' Minghao's blunt thoughts. He made his way to Mingyu and blocked his view.

"What is your gift for me?" Minghao with a straight face asked. "What?" Mingyu was taken aback, the Chinese never demanded for gifts, never asked for gifts. How come the Minghao in front of him is so eager.

"Give me my gift!" Minghao stated with his ears flushed red, he knows what Mingyu is thinking, afterall they know each other so well. Eager or not, he. wants. his. gift. "Hao, I don't have anything for this year yet" Mingyu mumbled quietly to avoid the member's radar of gossip.

The dancer gasps too exaggeratedly because Mingyu planned the video greeting MONTHS before his actual birthday. Mingyu is always prepared for the seventh of November, always prepared for a 'best-friend deserving title' gift, and of course always prepared to make Minghao happy and contented.

"Oh okay, I was just kidding." Minghao laughed enthusiastically, with almost in pain expression on his face because of embarrassment. He tapped Mingyu's broad shoulder twice before making his way back into the other side and plugged in his earphones before closing his eyes. He will sleep, sleep will not fail him.

\-------

Minghao is still heartbroken for the fact that Mingyu do not have his gift. But because he is a good friend, he will just give hints to Mingyu. Although he cannot even think of anything yet, what he meant is, anything that Mingyu gives him will be treasured dearly. But still, if Mingyu cannot find something then he will gladly offer a hand.

"Ya Mingyu look at these photos," Minghao just burst into Mingyu's room like he owns it. "I will post it on weverse, what do you think?" It was the pictures taken with a puppy, the cute black puppy that looks absolutely adorable like Mingyu. The taller on the bed flips unto his back and waved Minghao to come closer to check on his phone. "Minghao he's cute, both of you are!!" Of course this big puppy is excited over photos of cute animals, he can't even stop looking at Minghao's phone.

"I know, I went to a shelter for abandoned animals and the puppy is up for adoption," this is his way to tell Mingyu to get the puppy for him, after all they both plan to adopt a puppy together and name it with a name that starts with 'M' so they can finally be M&M&M.

'Mingyu you should notice this! This is a hint! Bring me to the animal shelter now and tell me that you will get it for my birthday!!' Minghao's thoughts are killing him while waiting for the other's response.

"Oh, did you adopt him? He looks amazing." He said, and Minghao almost cooed at the stars that occupied Mingyu's eyes when he looked at Minghao full of hope.

'This puppy in front of me is the cutest puppy in the world' Minghao snapped from his weird thoughts and made a deadpan reply.

"Idiot. I thought we're suppose to go together?" Mingyu seemed to be shocked, or worried, or confused. Minghao do not know, he cannot read him. What does that mean?

"Oh right! It was our plan several months ago! I almost forgot," Mingyu said while getting up from his bed to look for new set of clothes. "Let's go now, we'll get him." Mingyu said which makes Minghao even more furious.

How come he forgot the promise of getting puppy M?! Did he forgot the M&M&M family that they planned just months ago? Incredible. If he forgot that then how about the promise of building his house next to mine, or arranging our own exhibit together?! Too much for keeping a promise.

Minghao cannot stop his anger, but he cannot even show it. "Nevermind. I do not want him, we're too busy, no one will take care of him." He exited and made his way to his own room. He will just occupy himself on meditating. He is disappointed but he will keep on thinking of subtle hints for his dumb best friend.

Mingyu was left dumbfounded while looking at the door that was slammed shut by Minghao. "Minghao is too weird these days," he said while slightly tilting his head to the side.

\-------

Minghao woke up with the sun fully risen in the skies. Three days before his birthday and he needs another idea to drop the hint to Mingyu.

Today, they will be recording in Woozi's studio. He quickly did his morning routine and styled himself in a ripped black jeans, white turtleneck, a gold necklace, and his signature eyeglasses.

Everyone was prepared to go to the studio when he came out from his room, morning full of energy with Hoshi and Dokyeom rapping in the living room. He saw Junhui playing on his phone while raising his elbow awkwardly because Jeonghan is resting his head on his lap. Then there is Seungkwan scolding Vernon to drink his vitamins that he forgot to take last night, the evidence of the vitamins are still on the dining table.

He paid no attention to the other members, waiting patiently on the couch for their managers. Finally, the front door revealed the head of whom he was waiting. "The four cars are ready, settle yourselves within 5 minutes." The manager said while looking at his watch.

These are the rare times in which they will go to the studio together, they just want to test out the new cars. On normal days, they can just go to Pledis building anytime they want.

Minghao settled on the seat by the window, Mingyu and him are in the same car and it is always Mingyu who would seat by the window. Today, he just wants to tease and get a little revenge.

The sleepy Mingyu cannot even fully open his eyes, he just groaned when he saw Minghao in his seat. "Move, I need sleep" the taller said as he squish his body too close to the smaller built man and rest his head over Minghao's shoulder.

'Warm' that is all Minghao can think about, their bodies always fit perfectly even in the most uncomfortable position. "You wish, first come first serve." The younger said, he slightly shrugged his shoulders to wake his best friend.

Mingyu moved away from his body and stared at him blankly. "Fine you seat there, but lend me your shoulders. I'm beat up, I finished Harry Potter series yesterday." Mingyu said while enveloping his head with his hoodie and found the most comfortable position in Minghao's shoulder. Mingyu slightly angled his face towards the nape of the smaller's neck, inhaling the cologne that he is using, fully occupying his own space.

"You have time for series marathons, but no time for my gift" Minghao said softly in his lowest voice tone ever while looking at the Han River that they just passed by. He knew his best friend didn't hear him since his breath is even with slight snoring coming from him, the puppy is asleep. Minghao saw Wonwoo and Jeonghan sleeping at the back of the van, he used this opportunity to stare at the face of Mingyu.

The bangs are covering his eyelids, Minghao's hand immediately wandered and move the hair apart neatly. This is his place, the only one who can fix Mingyu's hair, and ran his fingers along the smooth strands. This is his place, always within his reach.

When they reached the building, they immediately went to Woozi's studio to record their own parts. Minghao has been focusing on his vocal practice more, and today he is extra passionate to do good.

The performance team were the first to record their parts, except for Soonyoung, the performance team leader somehow managed to record his part earlier. Probably because he is visiting Woozi everyday and did a one-on-one vocal training with the vobo again.

'Jihoon-hyung and his favorites'

Minghao listened to the turns of Jun and Chan, both of his teammates were praised for their immersed emotional recording. It was relatively fast and it is Minghao's turn already.

He is confident but Woozi is still intimidating. The song is all about a requited love and the regret of failing to confess. Minghao cannot understand the feeling but he was able to execute it well during practice, he wished he will ace it again today.

Before he made his way to the booth, the door swung open and the hiphop team casually made their way inside. "Hyung, fighting!" He gave Hansol a small smile as he entered the booth.

Wonwoo is nowhere to be found, he probably saw Jun in the hallways and bugged him again. He was kinda hoping for Wonwoo's advice since he will be trying a lower tone while singing.

"Minghao are you ready?" He heard Woozi in his headphones, "Yes, hyung" he replied while his eyes roamed in front of him, he met the eyes of Mingyu. Is it just him or his gaze is really intense? In an instant, the nervousness that was not present a while ago bloomed inside of Minghao. His heart took a leap and he missed the beat of the song. Oh damn.

"Again. Minghao, are you zoning out?" He heard Woozi's stern voice, looks like his hyung had a really bad day, this is not good for any of them.

"Sorry, another one." He focused his eyes on the lyric paper, his line was not too hard, he was just momentarily distracted.

He sang it perfectly on the next try, he is satisfied for it came out pretty well. He wanted to look at the reaction of the producer, but then again, the eyes of a certain man caught his attention. The Kim Mingyu was biting his lower lip and neglecting whatever Seungcheol is telling him.

"Ohh that was clean! We can continue to the next line" He heard Woozi said, the man inside the booth let out a sigh of relief. Now, the next line.

'I will accept being just your friend, if it means I can stay with you forever' he sang it wholeheartedly, his experiences of love is zero. He is sure he haven't had that feeling yet, but his heart seems to think otherwise.

"Minghao you did well today!" Woozi exclaimed joyfully, he is finally smiling. "Hiphop team did a really good job in writing the lyrics of this," Woozi said while staring at the monitor.

'Hiphop team wrote this? Woah.' Minghao is amazed with the details that the song have.

Hansol entered the booth after Minghao. And he made his way to the sofa, Mingyu was furrowing his brows, "Ya-Gyu" The dancer bumped his shoulder while he flop his body on the sofa. "I did well right?" Minghao wants to earn a praise today, but the rapper is not responding. "Mingyu!!" He tapped the taller's head twice, "Oh, yeah yeah" he replied without looking at his face. The lighting of the room is dark, but the color of his face shifted from fair to flustered.

'Maybe he is nervous, Woozi-hyung is scary today'

Hansol was done and left the room to go to Seungkwan, he was praised by his idol Woozi and he should share this achievement to his best friend who coached him all night. Seungcheol went in first.

Minghao saw how tensed Mingyu is, he decided to copy their position in the van earlier, he positioned his head on Mingyu's shoulder and inhaled his scent. Mingyu relaxed his body and leaned his head above the dancer's head.

He hummed his part of the song while waiting for his turn, he is looking at the paper with the lyrics of 'It hurts but I will fall for you a hundred times more,' this is the line before Minghao's line.

The muscles on Mingyu's shoulder is not too sharp, Minghao likes it in here. The sweater that the taller is wearing makes it fluffier to settle in. His place.

He detaches his head from Mingyu's to look at the hoodie that the man is wearing. It is a blue one, bigger than Mingyu's built, it has a pleasing color and it smells nice. It can be a nice birthday gift.

"Mingyu, just give this to me on my birthday" Minghao whispered in the taller's ear while clutching at the hoodie lightly. "What? No! This is my favorite," he said while pouting. "But you don't have a gift for me." Minghao battled the rapper with his own pout too, he rarely do this but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

"I'll make it up for you next year." The heartbroken look on Mingyu's face is too much to take. Minghao just looked away. Pain. Pain. Pain.

'Who am I to demand?' He stretches his arms and stood up from the sofa. He wants to hear Mingyu's singing, but his heart is clenching with whatever reason he has. "Okay Gyu, goodluck on the recording" he gave the man a small smile before leaving the universe factory.

He fled to the hallway and he saw Jun and Wonwoo living in their own bubble talking about which type of cat they would be if they are not humans. The conversation started from Junhui, he is sure. Minghao wants to distract himself so he seated next to the cats and listen to their antics.

\------

A day before his birthday, he pushed the limits of Mingyu. He accidentally bumped into the coffee table in their living room, and the Leica camera of Mingyu is sitting on top of it.

Shit. The camera is completely smashed.

"Minghao let's go," the taller one emerged from his room. "Jeonghan-hyung texted me, they are starting the photoshoo—" Mingyu finally lifted up his head after buttoning the upper part of his white long sleeves. Minghao do not know what is distracting him, is it the the polo that perfectly hug the curves and muscles of Mingyu, or the smashed camera in his feet.

With mouth hanging wide, Mingyu made his way to Minghao looking absolutely horrified with the camera's condition. Nope, it's still not sinking in.

"What did you do?!" his voice is deep and commanding. "I lost my balance, my shoestring gets in the way and then t-that ha-happened." The dancer is shaking, his voice, his knees, and his lips.

"I could just buy you another one," Minghao tried to lift his shaking hands into Mingyu's arms.

The taller swatted his hands away, it hurts. Mingyu's eyes is still looking blankly at the camera, trying to pick it up gently without saying a word.

"Im sorry Mingyu, I-I am— don't buy me a gift anymore," Minghao tried and tried to plead, he knows he is wrong. "I would g-gift you instead" the voice of the smaller is shaking, his tears are starting to form in his eyes, clouding his view of the one squatting on his feet picking up pieces of what he could save.

"Are you insane?!" Mingyu quickly went back on his feet and faced Minghao. The dancer was taken aback, it was a really loud shout coming from his best friend.

Mingyu watched Minghao close his eyes while composing himself, but he blurted out words that he did not mean, "Did you smash my camera to get back at me?! Because I said I don't have a gift for you?" he shouted on the top of his lungs. The smaller is starting to sob quietly, he do not want anyone to see him so weak and fragile. Good thing they are the only ones left at the dorm.

"It's not about t-the gift, i-it was an a-accident," Minghao tried to explain in between his sobs. He is frustrated, why would this dumb puppy think of it this way! He is not that childish to smash someone's camera just because he needs a gift! That is nonsense!

"You're lying, between the two of us I am the clumsier one," Mingyu still had a dark expression on his face. "If you are going to lie, at least try harder." and with that final blow, the taller left Minghao alone.

The dancer's heart clenched in pain, his tears are still running, his knees completely gave up and he had slumped his body on the floor. It was an accident and Mingyu did not believe him. Was the camera that important? More important than him? Probably yes.

As much as he wants to cry his heart out, he is afraid the members will go back suddenly. He quickly messaged the manager to say sorry for not attending the photoshoot, he knows he can't do that but he had no choice, he is a wreck. After sending it, he shut down his phone and gathered his things. He needs to breathe.

He rode his car and drove until the skies turn into the combination of yellow and red with the tint of blue that indicated the setting sun and the peaking moon. He drove until he reached the familiar scenery of Anyang.

He wants to call his mom but he don't want to worry her. He reached the house of Mingyu's parents, his Korean parents. He took a deep breath and checked the status of his swollen eyes from the mirror. He momentarily closed his eyes before he decided to get out and make his way to the front door.

After a knock or two, the face of Mingyu's appa greeted him. He was so delighted to see his Chinese son! "Minghao! Son!" He immediately wrapped him in a hug before reaching out to his arms and pulled him inside.

Minghao can only offer a small smile, he wanted to breakdown after the hug. He wanted to share all his worries and disappointment about Mingyu. But he can't, not with Mingyu's appa.

"I will visit you tomorrow for your birthday, it's nice that it is you who visited," the old man is so happy, his eyes are smiling widely while pulling a seat for the young man in their kitchen table. "I told Mingyu to cook for you tomorrow, but since you are here let me cook for you," his appa started to examine the refrigerator to cook the dishes that he knew the Chinese would love.

"Your mom is still out, enjoying the busy streets of Anyang," the older said with a laugh on his face, this man is never a fan of shopping. And mom— Mingyu's mom is enjoys late night strolls and the breeze of the night, she said it always calm her down. Minghao sometimes go with her to sightsee the moon and enjoy the calmness of the sleeping city. It makes sense how he view them as his Korean parents, they share same hobbies and interests.

"Mingyu told me that the group have a photoshoot today—" he finally looked again at the boy sitting on the table, zoning out. "Are you alright, son?" he softly asked him.

Minghao always go here when he needs an escape, this scene is no different from the rest of his getaways. He is confident that Mingyu's father will never know they fought.

"Yes appa, I'm just hungry." He smiled wholeheartedly, watching the old man turn around hesitantly to prepare the ingredients for what he think is marinated crab.

The long silence that followed is comforting. The first time he went there to share his thoughts is when he got injured and look down on himself. Mingyu's appa listened to all his pent up frustrations, that is the only comfort he needed. The latest was their fishing bonding, Minghao is too bored that time but he still ended up talking about the things that bothered him.

He feels like a true son. This feeling easily uplifts his mood.

After the long silence, Mingyu's appa finished his signature dish and served it to the young man. Minghao is hungry but he is too tired to pick up the spoon. The food is appealing, Mingyu got his chef skills on his parents, especially from his mom. Minghao always loved the food of the two of them but without a doubt, the old lady have the best skills. He never admit though because he always side with appa then Mingyu will side with eomma. In the end, the old couple will just laugh at their bickering.

The old man sensed his unwillingness to eat and started a conversation, "You can tell it to me," he encouraged Minghao with a smile. As much as Minghao wanted to scream his discontentment, the voice is not escaping from his throat.

"I know Mingyu and you fought," Minghao was shocked with the revelation, did Mingyu already informed him. "I just know because of your expression" the old man seemed to read his eyes and dropped his own assumption.

"That look on your eyes is the very same look Mingyu gave me when he went here months ago." The old man is trying not to laugh because of Minghao's distorted face. "We did not fought," the young man tried to deny it. Well apparently, they really did not fight, he pissed Mingyu off, Mingyu pissed him off. They did not fight.

"He went here last May, looking like a lost child," Minghao slightly laughed, that is very Mingyu. "My son is so worked up but he said his brain is not cooperating with him." Mingyu's appa laughed exaggeratedly, reminiscing the look on his son's face.

Minghao wants to laugh but he is full of curiosity, it is unlikely for Mingyu to be out of ideas. What might be the cause of Mingyu's overthinking?

Then again, the old man seemed to read his thoughts again, "He is thinking for your gift," the revelation made Minghao flustered, his cheeks heated up and his eyes wandered at every corner of the kitchen, hoping to lessen the racing beat of his heart.

His heart is always hitting his chest awkwardly whenever he hear Mingyu's name and whenever he see the man. He didn't know this feeling, he hates it.

"We fought, it's my fault," Minghao said with his head hanging low. It is hard to admit in front of appa.

Mingyu's father didn't need to hear the whole story, he wants Minghao to be comfortable. "The both of you always bring out the emotion that you two never thought you had inside," the old man said while pushing a glass of water in front of the younger. "Mingyu is more determined if it is about you, he is the happiest when it is about you, and he is the most affected if it is about you."

Minghao knows this much, Mingyu and him had this chemistry for a long time. Because they are friends. Friends who developed their bond overtime. Bestfriends.

"Just like you, you have the same reaction if it is Mingyu. More fierce. More soft." Appa continued, "You need to talk things out." Mingyu and him really need a talk "Talk your real feelings out, I am so done with your confused stage." The last statement brought confusion to Minghao. What does that mean?

Nighttime has fallen, they had just finished eating when Mingyu's eomma returned from her venture. She was so delighted to see Minghao, she wanted to catch up but it is already late. She prepared Mingyu's room since Minghao always sleeps there whenever he is staying. He wants to decline though, he keeps on getting butterflies thinking that he will sleep on Mingyu's room, this has never happened before. He is used clinging on Mingyu and sleeping beside him, but there is just something about the uneasiness in his stomach.

The clock shows 10:00pm, 2 hours before his birthday but Minghao never felt anything again. For the first time among the six birthdays that he spent with Mingyu, this will be the first time that they are not together when 12:00am hit the clock and the calendar swaps 6th into 7th.

He is not looking forward to it anymore, not without Mingyu by his side.

\-----

It is a pleasant morning. The sun kisses him on the face, the birds are chirping loudly on the windowpane, and the warm familiar arms that is embracing him too closely with their body almost pressed up to each other without sense of space. This is Minghao's favorite type of morning.

He closed his eyes again, until realization hits him, "hey why are you here?!" his voice is too weak and his throat is dry. "get away from me!" he slightly pushed Mingyu away, the scent on his chest is lingering in his nose, he can tell it is Mingyu right away.

"Don't let go, I am sorry," he heard Mingyu's soft voice, he is crying. "I am sorry, it's my fault" after saying his apology, Mingyu rubbed Minghao's head.

Minghao cannot see his facial expression and yet he knows he is trying to surpass his sobs. His tender strokes in his hair unto his earlobes were drowning Minghao into a subspace. He wants to accept his apology, but it's not Mingyu's fault at all. It is him who should ask for forgiveness.

Minghao moved his left hand to equally embrace Mingyu's broad built and press their body more. "I am sorry," he leaned unto the neck of Mingyu more, "I broke your camera" Mingyu can feel Minghao's lip touch his collarbones while saying his statement.

Mingyu tightened his embrace more, "I shouted at you, I acted on impulse" he pressed a kiss on Minghao's forehead just like how he always do when the smaller one is distressed. "You do not deserve the treatment you got from me," Mingyu finally decided to release Minghao in his hold to look him in the eye. "You only deserve to cry because of happiness and not because of sadness,"

Minghao can't look at him directly on his eyes, his heart is skipping a beat again! His stomach is doing backflips! He can feel his fairy ears burning! Mingyu's face is too close and his morning face is to die for, not like Minghao's.

"I am sorry." Mingyu said with finality while caressing his cheek, "I do have a gift for you," Mingyu said.

"Idiot, do not talk about gifts, you haven't even greeted me yet." Minghao said with an eye smile, the one that never fails to make Mingyu's inside bloom with butterflies fluttering their wings. Mingyu tried to hide the adoration in his eyes but he really thinks he failed at it. He needs to confess now.

"I greeted you at exactly 12:00am, I found you at the right place and time." Mingyu said, he did not imagine that Minghao will go in his house after the fight, but his heart told him that he can find him here. "But since you asked for it," Mingyu leaned in near his ears and whispered, "happy birthday Minghao," his lips accidentally touched the earlobes of the Chinese. Minghao thought his soul left his body from slight friction.

He cleared his throat before replying, "Thank you."

Mingyu cooed at his best friend's expression, the birthday boy is too cute and shy in front of him. The man in front of him holds the universe in eyes and the sun in his smile. "Since you said you have my gift, I will not decline it." Minghao said.

Mingyu's nervousness rose again, this is more terrifying than performing on stage and taking the challenge of bungee jumping in their gose episode.

Mingyu detaches from Minghao to leave the bed and get up on his feet, he reaches his hand towards Minghao to get him out of the bed. They are facing each other, standing in front of the window, with the sun witnessing their little celebration.

This gift is made way back in 2018, this is supposed to be his gift for Minghao's 22nd birthday, but he think it is too intimate, he never got the courage to give it to him.

When Mingyu found Minghao last night, he prepared his gift that was hidden in his closet here in his room in Anyang. The safest place to hide. Before he sleep last night, he put the small red box on his desk. Promising himself to give it to Minghao in the mornin. Finally, after years of waiting.

He kept it for two years, he poured his feelings in this small gift. His unrequited love towards Minghao.

The ring saw how hard he kept his feeling from the dancer, all the confessions that was sucked up on the sewer, and the coward decisions he made.

The song that they recorded last week was also full of his feelings for the other. The lyrics was meant for him and hearing Minghao sing it in front of him was too much for his heart. He have no other choice but to confess. His heart is beating loudly, he cannot hide his love anymore.

"Happy Birthday," Mingyu opened the box and lifted the Cartier Love Ring. The color will be loved by Minghao, it is a simple gold with small carved circles sitting on top of it.

Minghao gasped seeing the ring, he never expected to receive anything like this from Mingyu. "I— I don't know what to say," Minghao is still looking at the ring, too overwhelmed to even say thank you.

Mingyu is still holding the ring between his thumb and index finger, "Please let me say something crazy while I still have the courage," Minghao looked at him in the eye and nodded, but Mingyu shifted his face away, too embarrassed and scared.

Mingyu do not know how his chest handle his naughty heart, but he still calmed himself "Minghao, I like you." Mingyu closed his eyes briefly and then shake his head lightly, "No, I am pretty sure it's love."

"I love you."

The 8 letters with 3 words left his lips while he is looking directly at the prettiest boy in front of him, his Minghao.

"I don't know how it started or when it started," his lips formed a smile "I just know that it will never stop soon," he finally entered the ring in Minghao's left hand, ring finger.

'Oh shit, it's not like I am proposing but why did I put it there' Mingyu's thoughts are all over the place.

Minghao is euphoric, his heart is singing with joy and delight. His head is spinning with the confession. He is confused yesterday, but suddenly it all make sense. The way the world freezes when Mingyu is smiling at him. The way Mingyu live in his mind rent free. The way he worries for him more than he worries for the other member. The way his jealousy is kicking in when he see Mingyu with other people other than him. And when he feels all kinds of animal living in his stomach when Mingyu greeted him with the video in his last birthday.

He likes him. So much. So much that it hurts.

"I like you too." Minghao tip toed to put his arms over Mingyu's shoulder and press their foreheads together. "Thank you for making me feel special."

"Can I kiss you?" Mingyu eagerly asked, Minghao's lips is tempting. Minghao nod with a smile. The sparks they felt were overwhelming as their lips finally met. The softness and tender movement brought fluttery feeling to their chest.

Last year, the whole world saw Mingyu's love through a video. This year, the intimate celebration was hidden for their hearts and memories only.

\----

Minghao never remove the ring, it feels right and it perfectly fits in his finger. But after a month of their confession, Minghao examined the ring. His whole world lit up again as he saw the initials carved in the inside part of the ring.

M&M. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever!! Please support me :)) And give Minghao lots of love on his birthday <3


End file.
